


Sylar's psychotic break and why it's so amusing

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Crack, Delusions, F/M, Fanfiction, M/M, Meta, Multi, Multiple Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:17:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meta crackfic. What if Sylar kept having visions of all the things Heroes fanfic writers are saying about him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sylar's psychotic break and why it's so amusing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic on Livejournal, Prompt was for AU where Sylar goes crazy because he actually feels like he experiences the things that happen to him in Heroes fanfic

Sylar tried to change.

He really did.

But then the visions started.

Maybe too many powers just overloaded his system.

Or maybe this is just the universe's way of giving him what he deserved.

It started with sex. Violent, vicious, predatory sex. Occasionally in positions that aren't physically possible, even for specials.

Then visions of sweet loving sex. Then adorable domestic situations. Then more violent sex.

The partners varied. Claire, Peter, Elle, Mohinder, some guy named Adam that he never met before. Didn't matter. Sometimes there was killing in these visions, but usually lots and lots of sex.

And Sylar was disgusted with himself. But he wasn't surprised.

But then the visions got stranger and stranger. And Sylar tried desperately to puzzle out why he subconsious mind would do this to him.

Like why would he imagine crying all night because Peter went to the prom with someone else? And then why would Bennet show up at his house and be really nice to him and take him to White Castle to make him feel better?

And why would Claire wear a Wonder Woman costume and hunt him down to force him to marry her? And why is she so into pegging in this vision? And why does a talking Mr. Muggles keep giving her tips on her technique?

And why does he keep having visions of threesomes with Chandra and Mohinder. The ones with Peter and Nathan, well... Sylar was pretty sure those were just straight-up fantasies. But Chandra? Really? Maybe it was just his guilt working through something....

But then why would he have the vision that he was a groupie for Matt Parkman, who for some reason was the bass player for Fallout Boy? And that they had sex 75 times in one night? And that he tasted like gardenias?

And why does he keep envisioning being pregnant with Mohinder's child. And why does Mohinder keep saying that he thinks it will be twins? And if he's so heavily pregnant, why are they going clubbing in Paris? And there's not really a club at the top of the Eiffel tower, is there?

And why does he keep envisioning being a slave in a secret sex club full of men he's never met, who tell him that they're there because they are 'crossovers,' whatever that means. And why does Sylar keep having visions of being chained up and on display as dozens of people fawn over how beautiful his eyebrows are? And why does that guy from High School Musical want to lick his eyebrows while telling him how much he loves something called "RPS"? And why do those two brothers keep asking him if he wants to take a ride in their Impala? And why is there a pointy-eared alien here who looks just like him?

Sometimes, when he gets too many of these visions, Sylar just desperately wishes he could take a break from his psyche. He would give anything just to be someone else.


End file.
